parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Animal Before Time (CarsFan360's Style)
CarsFan360 Movies Spoof Of “The Land Before Time” Cast * Littlefoot - Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Cera - Peg (Corn & Peg) * Ducky - Becky (The Becky and Bagel Show) * Petrie - Puffin (The Swan Princess) * Spike - Balto * SharpTooth - The Great Animal (The Swan Princess) * Littlefoot’s Mother - Felicity (Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty) * Littlefoot’s Grandparents - Thomas O'Malley and Duchess (The Aristocats) * Cera’s Father - Shining Armor (My Little Pony) * Ducky’s Mother - Catherine (Cats and Dogs 2) * Petrie’s Mother - Mama Puffin (Puffin Rock) * Rooter - Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) * Domeheads - Wolves (Beauty and the Beast) * Mama Pterodactyl - ??? * Baby Pterodactyls - ??? * Baby Littlefoot - ??? * Baby Cera - Baby Ember (My Little Pony G1) * Baby Ducky - Meow Meow (Littlest Pet Shop) * Littlefoot, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike Covered in Tar - Scar (The Lion King) * Ducky’s Sisters - Various Cats * Cera’s Sisters - Various Horses * Baby Lizards - Various Bugs * and more Gallery Oliver..jpg|Oliver as Littlefoot Peg PNG.png|Peg as Cera It's Becky 1-0.jpg|Becky as Ducky PF-004.png|Puffin as Petrie Balto1-0.jpg|Balto as Spike The Great Animal.jpg|The Great Animal as Sharptooth RBUK Trans.png|Felicity as Littlefoot‘s Mother Thomas o malley duchess walt disney characters 195 by leonscottkennedy06-d5t8wn3.jpg|Thomas O'Malley and Duchess as Littlefoot's Grandparents (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:CarsFan360 Category:The Land Before Time Movies Category:The Land Before Time Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:The Land Before Time Spoof Category:Land before time spoofs